di Balik Kematian
by Fvvn
Summary: Naruto meninggal,ditabrak oleh sebuah truk besar berwarna cokelat.di alam lain,ia bernegosiasi akan nyawanya yang sudah hilang itu.Naruto ingin mendapatkan hidupnya kembali.namun,ada sebuah syarat yang harus dipenuhi.apakah Naruto akan kembali atau mati?


Judul : Dibalik Kematian

Warning : bahasa agak aneh, typo maybe?, alur berantakan, mohon dimaklumi, oh iya OOC

Genre : Mysterious

xXx(Fuun)xXx

"Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mati! Berikanlah satu nyawa lagi untukku!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat mengetahui dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui. Sekelilingnya kosong, penuh dengan kegelapan. Tubuhnya melemah, nyaris tak memiliki rasa lagi. sekelebat Cahaya jatuh dari langit, diikuti dengan sebuah suara misterius,

"Kau bisa hidup lagi…" Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. tidak ada siapa-siapa disekelilingnya, namun suara tersebut begitu menggema di telinga, "Namun… kau harus mencari seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan meninggal. Membunuhpun kupersilahkan… Nyawamu akan kutaruh di jasadnya. Dengan begitu, kau hidup menggantikan dia… tapi, aku hanya memberi waktu satu minggu untukmu. Kalau kau tidak menemukannya, aku akan menarikmu kembali ke alam ini… ingat itu, hanya tujuh hari." cahaya yang jatuh tadi kembali terbang ke ufuk langit hingga tak terlihat lagi. pemandangan gelap di sekitarnya mulai menerang bagaikan disinari oleh ribuan cahaya lampu dari berbagai arah. Naruto pingsan.

xXx(Fuun)xXx

"Hah?" sesaat setelah ia siuman, Pria berambut pirang itu langsung loncat dari kasurnya dan mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam rumah, "Aku… hidup lagi?" matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat dan nyata. Rasanya, hal yang baru saja dialaminya tadi seperti mimpi. Namun ia sadar, kalau sebelumnya ia memang meninggal karena ditabrak truk besar di sebuah jalan. Ini bukan mimpi, Ini nyata…

"Sasuke…" sebuah nama terucap dari bibir Naruto. ia baru ingat kalau sewaktu tabrakan tadi, Sasuke menyaksikan kematiannya. Apakah Sasuke akan terlonjak kaget kalau tahu Naruto tengah hidup dan selamat? Karena penasaran, pria tinggi berkulit kecoklatan itu langsung bergegas kerumah Sahabatnya.

TING TONG

Bel disebuah pagar kediaman Uchiha ditekan olehnya. tidak perlu menunggu lama, seseorang sudah membukakan pintu gerbang dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke. Satu kata terlintas di benak Naruto, 'Aneh…' Sasuke terlihat biasa,

"Ngapain sih dateng pagi-pagi kayak gini… Hoaam…" pria berkulit pucat itu menguap.

"Anu.. Kemarin senin, saat kita lagi pergi… Ngg.. Kau.." Naruto ragu untuk mengatakan kalau dia sudah meninggal di tabrak truk. Namun, omongannya langsung disanggah oleh Sasuke,

"Ngomong apa sih? Sekarang kan hari Senin.. kita kan janjian perginya nanti siang… dasar nggak sabar… sudah ah, aku masih mau tidur lagi nih! Bikin kesal saja…!" wajah Sasuke memang terlihat kusut, terkantuk-kantuk. Sementara Naruto semakin kaget,

"Kau bilang apa? Sekarang Senin?" awalnya ia sempat bingung, namun akhirnya ia berasumsi dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa mulai dari senin ini sampai hari minggu ia harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang akan meninggal sebentar lagi. waktunya nggak banyak, sedangkan dunia ini begitu luas untuk ditelusuri. Naruto yang sesungguhnya cuman anak rumahan, kurang bersosialisasi bahkan kepada tetangga disamping rumahnya sendiri. Hal ini membuatnya kesusahan untuk mencari informasi tentang orang-orang yang sedang sekarat di saat-saat seperti ini. sebenarnya, Naruto bisa saja membunuh orang di jalan... tapi, perasaannya yang lemah itulah yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh.

Senin berlalu dengan cepat. Ia menghabiskan hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke seperti yang dijanjikannya. Dan anehnya lagi, saat Naruto hendak melewati daerah dimana ia tertabrak, Truk yang diketahui berwarna cokelat dengan satu spion di samping kiri badan mobil itu malah kecelakaan menabrak tiang listrik di tempat ia meninggal. Supir truk hanya luka ringan, namun bagian depan mobil rusak parah,

"Wah.. untung aku menyuruhmu pindah dari bangku dekat tiang listrik itu.. kalau tidak, kau sudah mati tertabrak tuh…" Sasuke bergumam, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi pucat. Ingin sekali ia curhat kalau saat ini nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan, namun Sasuke pasti hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang gila.

Selasa, Rabu, dan kamis berjalan dengan cepat. Ia berlalu dengan kenihilan. Hingga di hari jum'at, saat hendak menyebrang di trotoar, ia melihat seorang gadis buta yang sedang menyebrang di jalan yang sama dengannya. Saat itu, sedikit terlintas di benak Naruto untuk membuat gadis itu sekarat hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengambil nyawanya kembali. Ia mengikuti gadis berambut biru pendek itu dibelakang.

"Siapa kau?" gadis itu sadar kalau ia sedang diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya. Mau nggak mau Naruto terpaksa menjawab, "Aah.. maaf, aku.. ngg, Naruto."

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" suara dingin gadis itu terdengar lagi. Naruto semakin bingung untuk mengeluarkan kata yang tepat, hingga akhirnya ia mencoba untuk berbohong. Toh gadis itu tidak bisa melihat kan?

"Aku menemukan uang terjatuh di jalan yang kau lewati tadi. Mungkin… ini uangmu?" Gadis bermata lavender itu merogoh isi dompetnya, "Uangku utuh.. mungkin itu milik orang lain." Sahut gadis itu, kemudian hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Naruto masih belum menyerah untuk mendekati. ia berusaha untuk membuatnya akrab dengan si buta didepan matanya saat ini, "Namamu siapa? Kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku bisa memanggilmu dengan benar…"

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Toh, sebentar lagi aku akan mati…" ucapan pesimis dari gadis berkulit putih itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal,

"Jaga ucapanmu..! aku tidak tahu masalah seperti apa yang menimpamu tapi, jangan pernah pesimis untuk terus hidup. Banyak orang mati yang menginginkan hidup lagi.. harusnya kau bersyukur…!"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau orang yang sudah mati menginginkan hidup lagi?"

"Karena akulah salah satu orang itu..!" jawab Naruto spontan, "Hah?" gadis itu sedikit melongo mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Nyaris saja Naruto jantungan, untunglah si gadis cuman menganggapnya bercanda, "Puph! Candamu aneh! Maksudmu kau sudah meninggal? Hahaha!"

Sejak saat itu, ia semakin terbuka dengan Naruto.

"Namaku Hinata… kalau nggak keberatan, kau boleh mampir kerumahku besok…" Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dengan selintas senyuman.

Sabtu pagi, Naruto sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah kecil milik Hinata. Kecil, namun rapi dan memiliki halaman yang lebih luas dibanding rumahnya. Bagaimana cewek buta bisa tinggal sendirian dirumah dengan seekor anjing saja? 'Cewek ini aneh…' pikir Naruto sembari menyeruput teh hijau miliknya. Dihalaman belakanglah, Naruto dan Hinata berbicara.

"Kau sungguh tinggal sendiri? Sulit dipercaya.."

"Kau pikir orang buta itu selalu tidak berdaya...? Jangan meremehkanku…" Hinata sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ya.. maaf kalau begitu.. aku nggak bermaksud kok. Ngomong-ngomong, tehnya enak lho.."

"Makasih.." wajah Hinata merona, namun ia sembunyikan dari penglihatan Naruto. dengan umur yang nggak beda jauh, mereka berdua bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan cepat.

"Sejak kapan… Mmm, maaf.. kau tidak bisa melihat lagi?" Naruto mulai mengganti topik,

"Sejak beberapa orang teman mem-Bully-ku hingga membuat mataku buta karena dicolok oleh mereka." Kekejaman hidup Hinata mulai terbongkar dari sini, "di umurku yang kesebelas, ayahku bercerai dengan Ibu. Namun, sehari setelah perceraian, ayah malah meninggal. Dan itu membuatku terpaksa ikut dengan ibu… ah bukan, iblis…" sorot mata Hinata berubah menjadi kebencian.

"Dia bukan ibuku, aku benci dengannya yang bertingkah seperti setan. Setiap hari ia meyuruh-nyuruhku untuk bekerja, dipukuli, dimaki-maki. Sementara dia sendiri malah berfoya-foya diluar, menghabiskan uang hasil kerjaku yang hanya sebagai penjaga toko bunga." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dengan menarik kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi keatas, "Jangan anggap yang barusan itu curhat… lupakan saja," ia tersenyum, dengan wajahnya yang misterius.. "sudah sore… kau mau menginap disini?"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Cewek didepannya ini mengajaknya nginap?

"Ah, nggak apa nih?" tanya Naruto ragu yang di sambut dengan anggukan dari kepala Hinata.

Malam terakhir untuk Naruto, ia tidur di rumah Hinata dalam kegelisahan. Sampai detik terakhir, ia tak membuat Hinata celaka sedikitpun. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah muncul di benaknya. Naruto tidak tega melayangkan pisau ke jantung cewek berambut indigo itu.

Tengah malam suara ribut terdengar di ruang tamu Hinata. Naruto yang masih terjaga langsung berlari keluar, mencari tahu ada apa. Sekejap tubuhnya menggigil melihat pemandangan berdarah yang tertangkap oleh bola matanya saat itu. seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang tergeletak kejang memegangi ponsel biru berbentuk 'clam shell' .Naruto tahu kalau wanita itu bukan Hinata, tapi siapa?

"Selamat tinggal ibuku jalang!" Hinata muncul dari ambang pintu, berteriak, dan hendak menusuk jantung wanita yang disebutnya ibu itu dengan pisau lipat. dengan cepat Naruto mencegah, "Tunggu!" tangan Hinata berhasil diikat. Naruto mengambil pisau yang jatuh dari tangan si cewek rambut indigo itu.

"Kau gila mau membunuh Ibumu HAH?" Naruto berteriak, namun hanya senyuman saja yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Ia sempat heran, bagaimana bisa Hinata yang buta itu dapat membunuh Ibunya?

"Karena aku salah satu pemain dalam film kehidupanmu…" suara Hinata terdengar, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin nggak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis berkulit dingin itu, "Ha? Maksudmu…?"

belum sempat Naruto mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Tiba-tiba saja seberkas sinar menyoroti tubuh Naruto dan ibunya Hinata yang sebentar lagi sampai pada ajalnya, "Naruto… kau, tepat waktu…" suara yang nggak jelas asal usulnya itu muncul lagi, terdengar di telinga Naruto. tubuhnya serasa sesak, ia terdesak. Selintas, ia melihat Hinata tersenyum padanya… bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat, Naruto tau… apa yang diucapkan gadis yang memandangnya tergeletak di lantai itu. pandangan kembali gelap, Naruto pingsan.

xXx(Fuun)xXx

"NARUTO AWAS?" sebuah suara teriakan dan dorongan yang kuat membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke pinggir jalan.

"KAU TIDAK APA-APA? Syukurlah! Gua takut lu Mati Nar!" Sasuke datang menghampiri dan Memeluk Naruto sambil bergetar. Kebingungan lagi-lagi menghampiri Naruto. tadi ia dirumah Hinata pada malam hari, sekarang berada di jalan bersama dengan Sasuke di siang hari? Dan lagi, truk cokelat nyaris membunuhnya? Masih nggak percaya, Naruto melontarkan kalimat tanya,

"Hari apa ini Sas?" sekejap Sasuke melongo, diam, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman, "Ini hari senin Nar… hari ini kita habis nonton konser band yang udah dijanjiin bareng.. inget?" jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Ia ingat dengan kalimat terakhir Hinata sebelum ia menghilang dan kembali ke hari senin,

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Naruto… dan kau akan Mati…"

Sejak awal, Tuhan tidak memberikannya nyawa lagi untuk hidup. Tetapi hanya kesempatan untuk mencari seseorang yang akan membunuhnya nanti… dengan Tiang listrik yang sewaktu itu menggantikan posisinya yang meninggal. Kini, Ibunya Hinata lah yang akan digantikan posisinya oleh Pria yanke itu… dibalik kematiannya yang tertabrak truk, Naruto akan meninggal lagi di tangan Hinata... Tuhan telah menjadikannya mainan pribadi... Naruto terjebak dalam kematian,

**Fin~!**

**Author's Note : Maaf, jika cerita ini sedikit janggal… susah banget buat bikin cerita ini dengan kebecusan *PLAK* alurnya aneh nggak sih? Semoga nggak terlalu ngebingungin.. klo bingung, tanya aja ntar aku bales kok xD dan jangan berpikiran yang enggak-enggak setelah membaca Fic ini. Serius, ini cuman bersifat fiksi, dan nggak ada niatan nyesatin orang-orang. Maksudku, soal tuhan-tuhanan di Fic itu.. dan soal orang mati yang masih bisa Nego… xD**


End file.
